Dexter and Rudy: An unusually perfect Pairing
by abaxter
Summary: After Dexter learns Rudy is his biological brother, he experiences conflicting thoughts. Rudy/Brian invites Dexter into his old family home and finds Deb tapped to a surgical table. Dexter's mind begins to race as he contemplates what he should do.


I never thought my life could get more complicated than it already is. I'm a serial killer, a doting boyfriend, basically a stepfather to two kids who worship me because they think I'm an improvement from their real dad- a junkie who I actually put in jail. These kids think I'm perfect but look at me. I'm standing in my own family's house. Every detail of this room is coming back to me. How could I have forgotten this my entire life? How could I forget this garage? Harry must have tried to make me forget this. I'm in my own garage with a brother I never knew existed and my sister Deb who is taped down to a surgical table. How did my life come to this? If Rita, or the kids, or Deb, or anyone could see this …

Rudy Cooper. Look at him. The infamous "ice truck killer." My older brother. Brian Moser. How could I have lived my entire life not knowing that I had a brother? Why hadn't I ever looked? I've been living my double life, always feeling alone and misunderstood, dreaming of sharing my real self with someone, anyone. Harry was the only person who really knew me. I did tell my kills who I really was but they only had a moment to think before I stabbed them and dumped their bodies into the Gulf Stream. Now I actually have a real person who completely understands me and accepts me.

But there are so many problems. My sister is taped to this table. Rudy Cooper eh, Brian Moser, did this. Does he really think I'm going to kill my own sister? Is Deb _really_ my sister? Deb has been the best sister I could ask for; She accepts me for being my messed up, antisocial, blood loving self and has never asked me to change. But in front of me is my _real_ brother, bound by blood. He was there when my mother was murdered. He witnessed her massacre with me. He sat in a pool of her blood with me for days. But he wants to kill my sister/stepsister/his "girlfriend"...Deb.

But then what about my code, Harry's code? He taught me to kill people who deserved to die. I killed murders, rapists, abusers. Brian has no code. He has my sister taped to a table- clearly no code. He kills innocent people, cuts them up into symmetrical pieces in his _own_ house, and wraps their body parts in gift-wrap. His work is actually amazing...why didn't I think of something so clever? I guess I was never one for holidays. Harry never wanted me to have a partner. Things get too complicated and there is too much room for error. I have been practicing and perfecting my craft my entire life. There is absolutely no room for error- one mistake and I'll be cooked in an electric chair. But more importantly, Deb would lose the last member of her family. I couldn't do that to her.

What options am I faced with here? Deb is going to wake up any second and Sgt. Doakes probably figured out everything by now. I have to get Deb off of this table. Looking at my sister wrapped up the same way I wrap up my kills is nauseating. Brian intended for me to do this, that way Deb would be out of his life for forever. His hands would be clean and I'd go down for murdering my own family. I know I have to get Brian on my side. I actually kind of want him on my side. God I'm messed up.

Look at him, looking at his reflection in _my _set of knives. A little self obsessed if you ask me. You think he'd be better looking since he's a doctor. Do we even look alike? Why am I thinking about things like this? Deb- hello. As much as I want to stab Brian in the heart and throw his pathetic body into the depths of the ocean, I can't. His skill is impeccable and his style is courageous. I've been dreaming of knowing someone like him and now he's standing in front of me. Harry, get of out my head. I know what I'm doing here. I know even thinking this way is against our code but look where your stupid code got you. Murdered. Leaving me fatherless. Leaving Deb fatherless.

We would be unstoppable if we worked together. We'd be the vigilantes of Miami. Even if we did get caught we would probably be rewarded. But I have to teach Brian the code. I can't have him killing random girls just for fun. I need my operation to stay as perfect as I've created it to be. Flawless, just like his precision when sawing apart bodies and perfectly packaging them.

This is what I have to do, what I want to do and need to do. But I can't have Deb knowing what Brian did to her. She couldn't remember that he drug her here, undressed her, and taped her body to _my_ table. Deb would have to stay with Brian for this to all work out. Brian would probably be willing, he said he wanted to be a team but I'm calling the shots. I need to get to my bag; I stole Masuka's holy pill collection. He has to have something that I can give to Deb that will me enough time to get her out of here. And what will I tell her?

"Dexter…is everything okay?"

"Yea, yea…everything is fine." Everything is not fine. Deb is waking up and she cannot see this or know this. Come on Masuka, have something in here that will work; I'm running out of time. "Give this to Deb. Now."

"For what-why?"

"Just do what I say. If we're going to work together we start right now and do it my way, do you understand?" I cannot believe this is happening. Killing is my sole purpose in life. Harry found me sitting in my own mother's blood and saved me. He raised me to kill and never wanted me to be alone. I know he meant I should find someone like Rita- a perfectly flawed woman willing to accept me. But I've found something better. A partner. A murderer. Brian Moser. My brother.


End file.
